


Volcano Horror-ticulture

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crushes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, no real horror just my bad pun, on both parts, they do it in the black lion, they're copilots guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Allura sends Keith & Shiro on a mission together in Black to try and help them ease into dual leadership. While they see it as a camping trip, the universe sees them as bait. (Early) For Sheith Month Day 24:Horror





	Volcano Horror-ticulture

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a leisurely 1.5k stroll but here we are, miles past our destination,
> 
> (consider this a 2am apology for taking a break from my chapter fic! i'm sorry)

"The distress beacon is coming from an outpost at the base of this planet's volcano."

Lance squinted at the digital map, spread across the windows of the bridge. "Wait, this planet is _tiny_."

Coran nodded. "Astute observation, Lance. This planet is roughly a quarter the size of your planet's beloved satellite."

Hunk's eyes widened. "It's like a moon baby."

Lance threw a wink at Allura. "That's you, sweetheart."

Pidge gagged in unison with Allura's eye-roll. Nonplussed, she zoomed into the map, providing a visual on the alien hideout, and continued. "It seems they're a reconnaissance base for the planet's military - that's odd."

Shiro shifted his feet, speaking up. "You wouldn't think they'd need a spy outpost for such a small area."

Allura hummed in agreement, pulling up a different screen written in Altean.

 _The planet's database_ , Keith assumed.

After scanning through a few lines, Allura highlighted a portion of the text and transferred it to a new screen. Coran frowned, moving closer to Allura before they shared a tentative glance.

"Guys, what is it?" Pidge asked. Keith could tell she was partly peeved from not knowing full Altean yet. "You're acting weird."

"Well-" Allura started, but Coran began talking at the same time, full force.

"It's a drug farm-" He cut off at Allura's cough. "I mean, it's a pharmaceutical settlement."

Surprisingly, Hunk beat Lance to the punch. "It's a _weed_ moon?"

" _Medicinal_ colony," Allura snapped.

Lance snorted. "Oh my god, you _have_ to let us down there! What's the scoop?"

Pidge cleared her throat. "Well, I actually had their signal message translated. Their sensors are telling them the volcano is going to erupt in several days, and they need an escape vehicle to the nearest planet."

Lance nudged Hunk's shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Hunk pushed him back, but grinned.

"So it's basically a standard evacuation," Keith said, ignoring Lance's antics.

Allura's face was still a shade of pink on par with her markings. "Well, yes, but I don't know how your bodies will react to the substance," She looked to Coran for guidance, but he raised his hands in defense. She sighed. "The chemicals are used for certain," Allura hesitated, finishing on an unsteady note. "Purposes."

Shiro crossed his arms, and Keith unconsciously followed suit. "Regardless of the plant-" Shiro paused, suddenly perturbed. "Hold on - is it toxic?"

Allura's face was close to matching Keith's red armor, at this point. "No! And actually, you shouldn't experience _any_ side-effects as long as you use the air-lock on your suits, which you should _always_ use in the first place!" After releasing all of this in a single breath, Allura put her forehead in her palm. "Just don't mess with the plants."

Pidge snorted. "Famous last horror movie lines."

"More like musical comedy lines," Lance said under his breath.

Keith moved to stand by Allura. "Princess, I don't feel this missions warrants as much scrutiny as you're giving it," Keith softened his voice slightly after hearing the group fall silent. "We'll be fine."

Allura looked around at the lot of them, beaten. "I guess you're right," Keith watched a small smile dawn on her face. "Nice call, captain."

Keith fought the blush on his cheeks, especially as he felt Shiro's hand connect with his shoulder, shaking it in approval.

Hunk was the one to clear his throat. "We still need to decide who's going on the mission."

Lance immediately raised his hand. "I say we make it a _joint_ mission-"

"Aaaand he's out of the ranking," Pidge mumbled.

"I think Keith should go," Allura offered, hands folded. Besides Lance's flippant scoff, the motion seemed to pass. Allura seemed settled about this, finally. "Keith, go ahead and get to Black's hangar. I'll have Coran bring down some provisions, and we'll patch you through the coordinates as soon as you're ready to go."

"He's going _alone_?"

Keith - along with the entire room - seemed to turn upon hearing Shiro's voice crack.

No one spoke.

"I mean," Shiro tried to pick it back up, attempting a late recover. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Allura flinched. "As Keith said-"

"No, I think Shiro's right," Pidge tossed her phone to the side to motion between Keith and Shiro. "I think these two need to learn how to co-lead. You know how awkward it got when you both tried to plan over each other-"

Keith said "Don't remind us," at the same time Shiro shook his head, "Stop, Katie."

She stepped back, hands up, as if they had proven her point.

Allura looked like she was doing mental gymnastics while taking a verbal calculus exam. "I don't know if it's necessary to deploy more than one lion."

Keith risked a timid glance at Shiro, and they locked eyes. Without looking away, Keith replied. "It's okay. I'll pilot us both down in Black."

He could feel his heartstrings humming when Shiro looked away.

"Coran," Allura closed her eyes and exhaled. "Prepare two sets of provisions and take them to the Black lion's bay."

\-----

"Feels like old times, right?"

Keith felt the smile, as well as the memories, surface easily. "Yeah. It's nice."

Shiro grinned before ruffling his hair. Keith allowed himself not to care when he leaned into Shiro's hand, hearing the whirr of his Galra arm wrapped around the back of Black's seat.

He was starved for anything Shiro would give him.

"Remember the day you beat my simulator score, and Matt proposed to you as you stepped out of it?"

Keith snorted, playfully trying to blindly hit Shiro with only one hand on the lion's controls. He _did_ remember that; the entire school did. A crowd had gathered to watch the video feed as a freshman skimmed Shiro's record score down by a full twenty-two seconds. "I didn't even know who he _was_ ," Keith laughed, and was satisfied with slapping Shiro's armored forearm. "I hadn't even met you yet."

Shiro let out a pleased hum. "And then you hated me."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I did not _hate_ you-" Before he could finish, Black's sensors lit up in warning as they approached the planet's thin atmosphere, breaking through a small barrier of gas. "Shit, hold on."

Shiro's arms grappled onto the back of Keith's seat as they went full throttle through a layer of sky that felt like a wind tunnel. Coming out of it, Keith threw his head back against the seat, and felt Shiro's hands to either side of him.

"Well, it took me cornering you past curfew to get you in a sim pod with me so I could see how you did it."

As the lion broke through the final filmy wall of ozone, and gradually descended to the planet's surface, Keith twisted to look up at Shiro behind him. Quietly, Keith said, "You told me I was going to break my neck going that fast in a real aircraft."

"You just needed the right ship," Shiro's mouth quirked in the corner before his eyes flitted to stare into Keith's eyes. "And look at you now."

As much as it stoked Keith's ego to receive Shiro's loving attention, he couldn't take the heat. He looked away, clearing his digital monitor in favor of having a clear view of the approaching ground, trying to separate himself from Shiro's doting.

Instead, Keith jumped as he got a warning sign flashing across his screen in Altean gibberish, practically leaping out of his seat trying to press his com button to connect with the castle.

Shiro beat him to it by a fraction, and Keith's hand slid over his. He recoiled quickly, but was more concerned with the worried glare Shiro was giving him. "Allura," Shiro's voice was back in his rough leader tone, and Keith knew he should be silent. "Allura, do you read? Coran-" Shiro and Keith both covered their ears with a yelp as an acute static overcame the communication line.

Then, everything went black.

Even Black's insides were drained of their usual purple glow.

" _Fuck_ ," Keith spat, and Shiro nodded earnestly in agreement. The only dim illumination was coming from Shiro's Galra tech; now activated and faintly glowing.

The Lion's window had darkened out, and nothing was visible through it. As Keith's eyes slowly began to adjust, felt his bayard materialize in his hands, sensing his apprehension.

 _No_ , Keith realized as his eyes finally balanced the right amounts of rods and cones for him to perceive color, _This is_ Shiro's _bayard._

Luckily, Shiro didn't seem to be as caught up on it as Keith. He had moved somewhere in the back of the cockpit behind Keith, pilfering through several storage units before finding the one he wanted.

Keith dropped the bayard in the pilot seat in order to catch his helmet that Shiro threw at him.

"Wait," Keith called before Shiro could suit up. He watched Shiro lower his hands patiently. "We won't be able to communicate with these on. The radio is shot."

Shiro looked down at the helmet in his hand and made a puzzled noise. "You're right."

Keith looked around the small space, feeling more and more like a cave. "We're trapped."

Although he looked like he wanted to agree, Shiro made his way over to the control panel, patting Keith on the back while he passed him. "No, we should still be able to utilize the emergency flare."

Keith joined him up front, his back muscles contracting from his touch. "They should be sending someone down once we lost contact," Keith said, looking for hope in Shiro's face. He found none. "A pod, maybe? Something."

Keith watched the sweat start to form on Shiro's forehead. It was getting hot in the lion without the cooling unit properly functioning. Shiro was bent over a printed map of the small terrain, his finger laid on a particular point, holding the sheet in place. Absently, Shiro pulled one of Pidge's handhelds out of a duffel bag, flipping it on with a switch.

Thank God Pidge was old-fashioned enough to use generator packs as batteries.

Shiro lifted both devices up in comparison, his mouth set in a line.

Shiro sounded pained when he spoke. "I don't think so, Keith. According to this, we're miles off our intended landing point."

Keith felt the sweat on his neck get cold. "No way. I followed the fucking route."

Shiro set down the two instruments on the dashboard in favor of coming over to Keith, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Keith, I'm not saying it was your fault. Those warnings we got were due to a atmospheric storm, not negligence."

Keith brushed his hand off with a shrug. "Great - our first mission as co-leaders, and we get stranded on a planet about to be _melted_."

Shiro mindlessly pushed back his own bangs, starting to get wet. Keith ignored how cute he looked. "We have a few days before that happens, thanks to you." Keith felt his chest skip, but made himself reserved. Shiro smiled tiredly. "You have good intuition, Keith."

Keith knew it was a compliment, but he couldn't help but take the low road. "That's why I should be in Red, and you should have driven us through that storm. You're the guardian of the _sky_ for fuck's sake-"

Shiro gripped the sides of his arms this time, shaking him gently. "Keith, stop beating yourself up."

Not meeting Shiro's face, Keith sighed. He didn't want to fight - not really. Not now. Satisfied he hadn't resisted, Shiro moved forward, encapsulating Keith in a brief hug. He could feel Shiro's breathing in his ear.

"I'm just glad you aren't alone."

Keith felt the words echo, even as Shiro let him go.

Feeling a sarcastic reply start to formulate, Keith just nodded. "Me too, Takashi."

That caught him off guard. Keith watched him blink several times before he saw a flash of teeth. "Now _that_ feels like old times."

Keith gave a small smile in response before he huffed. "Okay, I think I'm going to take my armor off. It's getting humid as shit in here."

"Fucking hot," Shiro consented in a mumble. Keith loved hearing Shiro cuss.

Especially because he'd only do it around him.

As Keith peeled off the flexible armor pieces and began stacking them in a vacant drawer, Shiro was nervously swiping at Pidge's device again. Sealing his last piece of armor away, Keith came behind to Shiro in his black skin-suit. It was still hot as hell, but it was breathable.

Keith tried stealing a glance over his slightly quaking back. Without thinking, Keith put his bare hand on Shiro's shoulder, trying to turn him around. "What's the matter?"

Shiro was sweating bullets - his face was plastered. Keith cursed, quickly lowering Shiro to the ground and uncinching his chest plate, trying to get him to breathe steadily. "Shiro, you gotta talk to me."

Shiro's eyes looked glazed, but when they recognized Keith, he watched them come into focus. "Keith, the air unit is down."

Keith continued to work on all of Shiro's armor. "I know, Shiro. That's why I'm trying-"

"No," Shiro swallowed thickly. "I mean, the air filters aren't working."

That took Keith a moment to process, before he felt his fingers go numb while pulling off Shiro's boots. "The air-lock," He said, defeated.

Shiro nodded, his head falling back onto the ground. "Allura was right - something's off with these plants."

Keith shook his head; he was in denial for his own sake. "It's just hot, that's all."

The rapid thumping in his bloodstream told him otherwise. Keith felt like his insides were turning to lava - beginning to override every cool inch of skin he had left. From what he could tell, Shiro was undergoing the same shock.

The problem was, it had started to feel _good. Really_ good.

Keith didn't even process the moan that escaped his lips as he felt himself look down at Shiro, still spread out on the floor of his lion.

 _Their_ lion.

Shiro's veined throat was exposed to him, and Keith couldn't help but think of all the times he had caught himself staring at Shiro swallowing while in his officer uniform, imagining he was eating Keith's cum.

He bet Shiro would be the type to lick it off his body, whining when there was no more left.

 _Whoa, okay._ Keith felt dizzy by his own intrusiveness, but didn't feel strong enough to fight his addled mind. If this was what his brain was feeding him, so be it.

Keith even momentarily forgot that Shiro was beneath him, his legs spread in a bracket around him.

Keith knew that their black skin-suits left little to be imagined, and as soon as his brain fired those connections, his eyes were already trained down on Shiro's crotch.

His stomach clenched when he saw how hard Shiro was, and Keith felt his mouth begin to water thinking of stuffing it in his mouth, wondering if it would even _fit_.

Slowly, Shiro stirred, propping himself up on an elbow while rubbing his eye. "Keith-" Shiro groaned, and Keith's ears were ringing with how thoroughly pleasing it was to hear his name from Shiro's mouth. "Keith, I think I'm-" Shiro stopped as he caught a look at Keith, kneeled in front of his spread legs, cock outlined perfectly, arching up to his stomach.

Keith had never imagined hearing Shiro whimper would sound so hot.

More impulsive than ever, Keith leaned forward, hovering over Shiro's chest. "Shiro, are you okay?"

Shiro's eyes were hyper-focused on every aspect of Keith's face, and he purposefully wet his lips. Shiro's eyes were drawn to them like a moth and a flame, and Keith was startled as he suddenly felt Shiro's left arm cup the side of his face, this thumb running over his bottom lip.

"I feel _good_ ," Shiro mumbled, watching Keith take the tip of his thumb into his mouth; Shiro relished the affection, especially as it was the only part of him that felt cold.

He realized his body was in complete polar extremes of temperature, and when Keith flattened his tongue to take the whole of Shiro's finger in, his fingers dug reflexively into Keith's skull. Keith's eyes flew shut while he sucked, and Shiro took it as an opportunity to limply try to move his leg, though his entire body felt sluggish.

Shiro managed to lift his right leg up high enough to wrap around Keith's thighs, pulling him down on top of him.

His thumb was out of Keith's mouth with a wet pop as they both groaned at the instant contact.

Keith couldn't help but thrust his hips between Shiro's thighs at least once before trying to speak. "I think that plant is makinn _ngg_ -" Keith broke off in a moan as Shiro's hands were on his ass, yanking him closer to his chest. Their dicks both slid against each other through the thin suit, causing Keith to barely hear Shiro's words.

"It's making me think about you."

Keith tried to nod, but it was more of a shiver. "I want you," He blurted, but failed to blush at the revelation. His chest feel like a can of pressurized air.

Shiro didn't seem to find the sentiment repellent. In fact, he gripped Keith's hipbones hard enough to leave handprint marks, rolling his cock into Keith's pelvis. "Yeah, I want you, too," Shiro's mouth opened in a breathy moan as Keith's nails scraped the sides of his hair. "I _like_ you."

Distantly, Shiro knew that was stupid to say. He _loved_ Keith.

Although it didn't seem to deter Keith.

"I like you, too."

There was a pause that contained Shiro rocking Keith's ass at an angle so they had some sort of friction to build on, while Keith had one hand fisted in Shiro's bangs and the other braced against the floor, the veins in his arms surfacing from exertion. Looking up, Keith had a little drool coming out the side of his mouth, and Shiro could only wonder what scenes were playing out in his mind. Ultimately, it was Shiro's instinct that overrode his thoughts, canceling out any other words than:

"Fuck it."

Keith didn't so much as blink when Shiro brought his lips to Keith's, teeth clanking in the upward movement. Having thought about this for so long, Keith dreamily couldn't distinguish whether this was his own drug-ridden mind's apparition, or if Takashi Shirogane, decisive head of Voltron, defender of the _fucking_ universe was kissing him.

It only took a second for his doubts on the matter to dispel.

"Mmm, baby."

 _Baby?_ Keith was surprised, but the adoration Shiro put into the word, murmuring it against his lips, had him reeling.

"Shiro," Keith tried to speak around Shiro's tongue as it found its way in and out of his mouth while he lazily groped Keith through his uniform.

"Hmm?"

Keith sat up in Shiro's lap, arms reaching behind his back, struggling to reach the top of his zipper at the base of his neck.

Or pretending to.

Smiling slowly, Shiro reached up and easily found the hook. As he slid the zipper down Keith's back, he pulled him back down on top of him, sliding his human hand underneath the opening fabric, dragging his nails roughly on Keith's skin, earning a weak groan from each of them as Keith squirmed.

When the zipper reached the end, Shiro seamlessly moved his Galra hand to cup Keith's ass, making him whine.

Even though Keith knew that this drug was manipulating them, pushing them, there was definitely _something_ keeping both of them in check.

They were nervous.

"Hey," Keith panted, finding his breath harder to come by as Shiro combed his body. "Take off your suit."

Shiro looked fevered as he stammered, "I-I don't know, I've never done this-"

Keith cradled Shiro's face in his palms before rolling his hips, their gasps sharing the same air. "Me either."

Shiro relented instantly, nodding his assent. Keith climbed off his lap, taking the opportunity to slide out of his own suit. He should have felt embarrassed by his nudity - especially in front of Shiro, not mentioning Black - but the thought escaped him easily as he grabbed his own dick, and watched Shiro hurry to unzip himself.

Keith had thought about Shiro stripping since _before_ they were on civil terms at the Garrison.

Having it happen inches in front of him was making him unstable.

His dick was hard enough that every touch threatened to send him over the edge, and as much as Keith wanted to blame the plant for getting him hard, he knew it was his own body betraying him in front of his first crush.

 _Fuck_ , Keith hissed as his stomach contracted, precum spilling over his knuckles as he watched Shiro's ass come out of the suit. _If he'd just turn around-_

Keith barely had time to flick his wrist before he was coming, watching Shiro take his own dick in his hand. Keith yelped as he came, drawing Shiro's attention. While he tried to recover, Shiro knelt beside him, thrusting into his own fist.

"You okay?"

Keith nodded shakily, dumbstruck while watching Shiro jerk himself off, Keith gravitating toward him so that he could tilt his head up to kiss Shiro. Wordlessly, Shiro opened his mouth, letting Keith control the kiss while he dragged his cock against Keith's stomach.

"Oh my god," Keith whispered against Shiro's mouth, hesitating to wrap his own hands around him.

Shiro grabbed his hand for him, layering their hands on top of Shiro's dick.

"Keith," His voice was low, and it made Keith's stomach boil as he touched Shiro; his hands enclosing around his own dick and Keith's entire hand. "I'm gonna-"

"Yeah," Keith didn't dare look away as Shiro's cum splattered all over his chest and stomach.

 _Holy shit_ , Keith thought. Unable to resist, Keith brought some of Shiro's cum to his mouth, sucking on the tips of his fingers.

It was bitter and salty - but it was Shiro - and Keith loved it.

And the sound Shiro made told Keith he loved it, too.

Shiro swooped to kiss him, and Keith's eyes rolled back in his head thinking about Shiro tasting himself in his mouth. Detachedly, Keith felt himself get hard again, barely flinching at all as Shiro wrapped his fist around him.

"I- do you want to lay down?" Shiro's voice was shaky, but heated. Keith replied by flopping onto his back as Shiro crawled over him. While running a hand through Keith's hair to comb it back, Shiro felt him tremble. In an attempt to soothe him, Shiro dropped his voice and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead. "Keith, I _really_ like you."

Keith's nails were in Shiro's shoulders, holding on out of desperation and devotion. Keith's mouth betrayed him too easily. "I always liked you - even when I hated you."

Despite himself, Shiro smirked. "So you _did_ hate me?"

Keith's back arched off the ground as Shiro pressed against his slit, toying with his head. "Shut up, Takashi."

Pleased with himself, Shiro took his hands off Keith and pulled out his cock, leaning over Keith's face. Teasingly, Keith opened his mouth just enough for Shiro to graze his head between Keith's parted lips. He flicked out his tongue to taste Shiro's precum coming out of his slit, and felt him shake above him. He loved the idea of controlling Shiro in such a vulnerable state; Keith couldn't help but reach for his own dick, stroking it as Shiro hovered above him.

Shiro pulled his dick back from Keith's mouth and jerked a few times before rubbing it against Keith's cheek, spreading his precum over his face. Keith's eyes felt droopy enough to dip closed, but quickly opened to take in the sight of Shiro getting off on his face.

Roughly, Shiro rolled his head against the corner of Keith's lips, and he could taste the salty precum as he swallowed his own saliva.

Keith's mouth was watering more than he'd like to admit.

"Open up, baby." Shiro's voice was was soft, but after years of knowing him, Keith could sense his snark.

He eyed Shiro, and although Keith knew he'd give in to anything he wanted, he could still have selective control. Tilting his head back, Keith lewdly kissed Shiro's head, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking before slowly opening his mouth wide enough for him to push in.

"Tease," Shiro snidely added as he sunk down into Keith's mouth.

Keith made sure he had eye contact before he sucked, hard.

Shiro almost lost his balance towering over Keith, but braced himself firmly on the ground - his Galra arm planted flat - before groaning at Keith's ministrations. Unable to hold back, Shiro immediately pushed further into his mouth, watching Keith try to breathe around his cock - his face flushed while taking him all in.

Giving a single thrust, Shiro hit the back of Keith's throat _easily_. He didn't know if it was the plant's effects, or Keith's own tolerance, but Shiro felt like his knees were about to give out from how wet and hot his head felt. Tentatively, Shiro starting giving shallow thrusts into Keith's mouth, hissing as his tongue slid perfectly on the underside of his cock.

Shiro tried to stop the whimper that bubbled up in his throat, but it slipped out anyway. "I- I never thought you'd- and you feel _amazing_ -"

Keith swallowed tightly around him in response, and Shiro cursed as he came down his throat in several hot surges.

Shiro was barely out of Keith's mouth before he was getting hard again, watching Keith swallow him eagerly.

Shiro's voice was ragged, but he couldn't refuse a tease. "You liked that?"

Keith's narrowed his eyes, but grabbed Shiro's hand - his _Galra_ hand - slipping two of his fingers deep into his mouth, coating them in his own cum.

"Shit," Shiro mumbled, but watched dumbfounded as Keith fluidly took a third finger in, his tongue moving between them while he sucked. When Keith pulled them out, a line of drool was hanging from his lips, and his throat was _wrecked_ , but Shiro hung on every word.

"Open me up."

Shiro couldn't deny him.

Shakily, Keith crawled onto Shiro's lap, pulling him down for a kiss as Shiro prodded Keith's entrance with two fingers, gently pushing in.

" _Fuck_ ," Keith quickly buried his face into Shiro's neck as he came again, cum beading down Shiro's stomach. His voice was muffled, and Shiro could feel his lips mouth the words against his skin. "It's cold."

As Shiro worked a third finger in, he reached up to pet Keith's hair with other hand, waiting for him to calm down. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Keith grabbed Shiro's head between his hands, pulling him down for a kiss.

Shiro guessed he liked being called _baby_ after all.

The sweetness only lasted so long, however. After Shiro plunged his fingers down to the knuckle, Keith was lifting his hips off his hand, hissing as they came out. The look he gave Shiro was dazed with hunger, and Shiro's stomach dropped.

"Fuck me," Keith whispered, spitting into his own hand and grabbing Shiro's cock himself. Not to be outdone, Shiro slicked his hand over Keith's head, gathering as much cum as he could, and spreading it on his own dick.

Keith's eyes fluttered shut, seeing stars. Shiro was using his _cum_ as _lube_.

"You okay?" Shiro huffed, but Keith saw that his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Keith felt himself smile as he positioned himself over Shiro's dick, his hands resting calmly on his shoulders.

"Yes, Shiro," Keith blushed as Shiro gave his lopsided smile back at him. "And I really, really like you, too."

Keith knew his face was completely scarlet as he lowered himself onto Shiro's head, his breath going out of him in a second. Keith's manic brain didn't think through how _big_ Shiro actually was.

He didn't seem to be the only one having trouble processing this.

"You're _tight_ ," Shiro babbled, voice strained. Keith could see the sweat run off his forehead. "You need to _move_ , Keith, I'm- I'm-"

"Okay," Keith exhaled, trying to make his thighs stop shaking. It didn't help that his cock was hard, and dying for attention. "I'm gonna sink down."

" _Please_ ," Shiro sobbed, throwing his head back.

Keith didn't take Shiro for the type to beg, but that definitely gave him the rush he needed.

Pushing himself down, Keith let out a scream as he took Shiro in, grasping onto his shoulders with weak elbows as he finally bottomed out, trying to catch his breath as he felt Shiro's cock rammed inside of him like a pole.

Keith felt a faint kiss on his forehead, and managed to offer a weak smile as Shiro leaned down to meet his lips.

Feeling Shiro roll his hips lightly, Keith snorted into the kiss. "Something you want?"

"Just you, like always."

Keith moaned, his heart beating wildly as Shiro grasped his hips, lifting him off his dick before slamming back into him. Keith felt himself almost cum just at being manhandled.

"Holy shit, Shiro," Keith mumbled, failing to recover his usual snark. "You're so strong."

He realized how ditzy he sounded moments later, when Shiro's face was beyond amused. Keith was embarrassed as he was effortlessly lifted again, this time Shiro rutting helplessly up into him before his arms gave out.

Keith sat up stiffly, groaning as Shiro's cock shifted inside of him. "My turn," He managed, before raising himself up on his knees, fucking himself on Shiro's cock, feeling it bend slightly in order to fit.

"Oh my _god_ ," Shiro gasped while watching Keith repeatedly take in his cock, watching it fill him up. Keith's hands were on his chest, trying to find some stability as he set a ruthless pace on top of Shiro's lap.

It wasn't surprising when Keith came, this time only half of what he had been.

As tired as they were both getting, Shiro still chased down his next release, fucking up into Keith through his orgasm, hearing his screams come out like chants.

When Shiro came, it took him a little bit longer to get hard again, but he was still stuffed inside of Keith, and he intended to stay that way.

 _Mine_ , Shiro mused, and was surprised at how strongly the thought resonated inside him.

Without pulling out, Shiro eased Keith down on his back, watching his cock start to get hard again. Shiro loved how Keith immediately spread his legs, wrapping them tightly around Shiro's hips to pull him closer, pushing him inside even further.

Shiro watched Keith desperately try to find something to cling to, his nails scraping against the floor. "Fuck, Shiro, you're _everything_."

His heart stumbled at the praise, and his rhythm slowly descended into needy ruts."I have had so many dreams about you," Shiro panted, rapidly thrusting into Keith. "I fuck myself over and over thinking about you, and," Shiro's voice sounded raw as he growled, Keith tightening around him in response. "I only ever wanted _you_ -hrrrgh-"

Keith preened, loving how full he felt with Shiro's praise. As they both sluggishly came again, Keith let Shiro flip him onto his elbows, ignoring the dig of the metal floors as he raised his hips, letting Shiro take him again. The kisses Shiro was offering him down his spine as he pounded into him were like constellations. He didn't care if he died of heat exhaustion if it meant Shiro kept fucking him like this, _forever_. 

Shiro's Galra arm hooked around Keith's throat, putting him in a headlock with his face to the ground. Shiro continued to thrust into him, hunched over his spine. Sweat from Shiro's forehead was dripping onto Keith's back as he pounded into him, and Keith struggled not to shiver from the metal ground.

Keith came again, his own cum splattering onto the floor. It took him more than two minutes to be completely hard again, but Shiro was still moving inside of him, until he let out a groan of frustration.

"I want to _see_ you, baby," Shiro complained, realizing his mistake at flipping Keith over. Grinning, Keith let him pull out so he could roll over, Keith's cheek pressed to the ground as Shiro pulled him against him, slipping his cock in so they could face each other laying down.

 _I love you_ , Keith wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. They both knew that.

Even now.

Instead, Keith leaned closer to whisper in Shiro's ear, hearing his own blood swirl inside his canal. Keith tried to drown out any instance of noise that wasn't his own voice speaking. "I drool thinking about your cock in me at night," Keith almost screamed as Shiro snapped his hips at a perfect vertical angle, nailing him in the prostrate. "I-I finger myself and I wish it was you, I'd _beg_ for you-"

"You don't have to beg, baby," Shiro said, petting Keith's hair, now plastered to his neck. "You're mine forever."

Keith nodded, mouth open in pure shock. The plant - it _had_ to be for mating. Still, even without the drug, Keith knew he only wanted to belong to Shiro. "I'm yours," He agreed.

Dimly, Keith realized how tired he was. And how he could feel every bruise start to deepen, setting into his skin.

Their last orgasm was slow, and they both were heaving as nothing came out out of heads.

"Dry," Shiro panted, feeling his body threaten to snap as he pulled out of Keith.

"Yeah," Keith couldn't even consider moving.

He supposed they could take a nap for a couple of hours. Or a full day.

Dejectedly, they both heard a faint beep come from one of the handhelds.

Shiro grunted, head hitting the floor with a thud. "Well, they saw the flare."

Keith laughed, trying to fight back a cough as he settled his head on Shiro's chest. "Just in time."

\-----

"I can't believe they landed a two mile hike away from their original destination."

Hunk shrugged as Pidge continued following the steady set of beeps emanating from her metal box. "Hey!" He shouted over the intercom as he watched Pidge drop the machine. It may have been Pidge's coding, but it was all Hunk's wiring and build that kept it together. And it was hard work.

Pidge's face was scarlet. "Um, I think you should definitely _not_ look up, and we should approach this area again, in like, ten minutes. While _shouting_."

Hunk didn't get the chance to know what Pidge was talking about before he was wheeled away, retreating a "safe" distance, according to Pidge.

The green paladin sighed, ignoring Hunk's confused stare in favor of trying to douse her mind from the image of a naked set of paladins she called her friends.

She'd never doubt Allura _ever_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> if only allura had sent hunk and pidge, this would have been done within the hour
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion (drop by and say hi <3)


End file.
